La organización vs las aldeas ninja
by coronadomontes
Summary: 2 Continentes poseedores de guerreros con poderes extraordinarios y seres que solo pueden ser descritos como demonios han estado en un mismo mundo sin entrar en contacto hasta ahora ¿Que ocurrirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor**

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Claymore, este es un trabajo de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

Venganza.

Hace tiempo en un continente una raza de demonios llamados Yoma apareció, devoradores de hombres, capases de adoptar forma humana para esconderse entre sus presas, posen terrible poder tan fuertes tan rápidos que es humanamente imposible vencerlos y por un tiempo la gente se resigno a vivir con miedo a excepción de la destrozada gente que clamaba venganza pero nunca lograron su objetivo lo que origino varias historias; como la del padre que al ver el cadáver de su hija enloqueció y tratando de buscar al Yoma responsable mato a varios de sus vecinos hasta que al agredir a una mujer de la herida de esta salió sangre purpura después se transformo revelando su verdadera identidad como Yoma, la mujer Yoma mato al hombre y huyo al bosque, también está la historia de un niño que quedo huérfano como resultado de un ataque Yoma el cual juro venganza contra los Yoma se dice que el padre de este niño era un cazador que le enseñaba a su hijo lo que sabía de caza, el niño exigiendo venganza contra los Yoma izo algo que nadie jamás había osado hacer, investigo a los Yoma pues si un hombre preparándose bien podía matar a un gigantesco oso, no había razón alguna para no hacer lo mismo con los Yoma.

El niño viajo de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad recopilando toda la información que pudo sobre los yoma, la información que obtuvo no fue demasiada solo que en muchas ocasiones los yoma eran descubiertos al sangrar por una u otra causa, su sangre purpura los delataba y no eran invulnerables pues según los relatos había personas que incluso habían llegado a cortarle el brazo a un yoma, en cuanto a los yoma eran demasiado rápidos además de demasiado fuertes y sus dedos con garras se alargan para ser usados como lanzas o látigos, algo curioso de los yoma era que en muchos casos después de atacar a una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz no solo la mataban también desaparecían al bebe esto era algo que el niño nunca entendió, cuando un yoma ataca a un ser humano le abre el estomago para devorarse las entrañas, ¿Por qué nunca se hallaba el cadáver de los bebes? Eso no tenía sentido había casos en que los yoma atacaban a familias enteras y se hallaban los cadáveres de toda la familia incluyendo a los bebes con pocos meses de nacidos ¿acaso se devoraban enteros a los bebes nonatos? Otro dato curioso era que los yoma variaban de forma; generalmente ellos eran de piel gris oscura con ojos amarillos brillantes como de gato su cuerpo es como el de un oso con orejas de murciélago, su cabeza es curiosamente pequeña para su cuerpo y siniestramente similar a una cabeza humana salvo por las orejas de murciélago, que en donde debería estar la nariz solo hay 2 hoyos finos como en las calaveras y que en su boca hay una serie de enormes colmillos estos son los yomas regulares y entre estos ay una rara variante con halas de murciélago que pueden volar sin embargo hay otros casos, otra clase de yoma que no roban la apariencia de sus víctimas para hacerse pasar por ellos, estos tienen la forma de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de aspecto muy bello de piel pálida, ojos plateados y cabellera rubia clara, estos se transforman en abominaciones enormes de formas muy variantes.

A la edad de 17 años el ya era todo un hombre y un gran cazador sabia ser paciente pues pronto comenzaría su casa de los yoma solo necesitaba gente y dinero, quienes quisieran unirse a su causa no faltaban gente que había sufrido por culpa de los yoma y que querían vengarse sobraba por todas partes, el dinero era algo que negociaría con la gente de los pueblos según se diera el caso, hubiera preferido dar el servicio gratis sin embargo necesitaba dinero para pagar sus viajes, las armas así como cualquier cosa que fuera a necesitar, finalmente en un castillo que sufría del mal de los yoma hayo su oportunidad hablo con el señor del castillo lo ayudo a elaborar su plan y lo financio, asía falta alguien de buena puntería con una ballesta grande y potente la imponente ballesta era tan grande como un perro de caza y para usarla hacia falta apoyarla en el estomago pero era fundamental para detener al yoma, alguien que fuera bueno aventando cuchillos varios cuchillos de forma seguida esta persona protegería al encargado de la ballesta, atar al yoma o usar alguna red no era opción pues los yoma podían alargar sus dedos y cortar las cuerdas, alguien que blandiera una enorme espada una claymore el sería el encargado de dar el golpe final otra medida necesaria pues si usaba un hacha cavia el riesgo de que el yoma agarrara el arma por el mango largo y se la quitara a la persona, de hecho este plan había tomado en cuenta todo lo que había salido mal en intentos anteriores de personas desesperadas que habían terminado en tragedia.

Finalmente el dia había llegado lar armas y los hombres que necesitaba estaban en posición, los habitantes del castillo de uno por uno había sido hechos pasar a un salón grande ahí se les había pedido que tomaran un cuchillo y se hicieran un corte en el hombro para poder ver el color de su sangre y así fueron pasando de a uno por uno, primero los esclavos, después los sirvientes al terminar la servidumbre tuvieron que pasar los invitados y demás amigos que se negaron argumentando que era una ofensa posteriormente la joven hija del señor del castillo se presento, larga cabellera castaña ojos verdes, piel clara, figura perfecta en un elegante vestido azul por lo que fue un gran susto cuando se transformo en un yoma y empezó a atacar a la gente, el cazador y su equipo trataron de aplicar su plan, cuando el yoma se dio cuenta fue tras el hombre de la enorme ballesta pero fue detenido por el lanza cuchillos pues si bien los cuchillos no le hacían heridas mortales al yoma al menos hacían suficiente daño para hacer retroceder al yoma que una vez detenido tuvo que defenderse del hombre que portaba la claymore, el yoma bloque la espada con su brazo sin embargo el peso de la espada y la fuerza del hombre fueron suficientes para cortarle el brazo y hacerle una enorme corte en el estomago, el yoma furioso lanzo un sarpazo hacia el hombre de la claymore pero este lo logro bloquear el ataque con su espada y entonces la ballesta se disparo y la enorme y potente flecha atravesó el pecho del yoma con tanta fuerza que lo derribo ya en el suelo el hombre de la claymore le corto la cabeza para rematarlo.

Y así comenzó la organización dedicada exclusivamente al exterminio de los yoma, viendo el éxito del equipo del cazador la organización entrenaba a sus mercenarios para que trabajaran en equipos de 3 para realizar sus misiones las cuales eran muy arriesgadas pues los yoma eran adversarios terribles si un yoma lograba herir a un miembro del equipo la estrategia se arruinaba y todos terminaban muertos además de que solo podían con los yoma normales y los que tenían halas de murciélago los que tenían forma de personas rubias con ojos plateados eran demasiado fuertes, con el tiempo decidieron que lo mejor era entrenar mejor a sus hombres, tomaban niños huérfanos y los entrenaban desde pequeños para ser cazadores de yoma estos guerreros eran fuertes de gran musculatura pero rápidos además de flexibles, eran expertos en lanzar cuchillos en el uso de la ballesta así como en el uso de la claymore que usaban con gran maestría a pesar de su peso y tamaño también usaban uniformes de la organización de la venganza trajes negros con capas negras con una capucha para darles el aspecto de verdugos, estos guerreros iban en equipos de 3 y solo uno llevaba esa enorme ballesta en lugar de una claymore, la idea era muy simple estos mejor entrenados guerreros eran humanos pero sus habilidades de combate superior le daba la ventaja pues si bien nunca superarían en fuerza o velocidad a un yoma al menos nunca bajarían la guardia lo que les permitiría adelantarse a su enemigo y bloquear sus ataques con su claymore, además de aventar los cuchillos a donde estaría el yoma para evitar que esquivara los cuchillos así los guerreros de la organización se volvieron muy exitosos en su oficio a tal grado que de cada 10 misiones solo 1 terminaba en fracaso, se establecieron castillos de la organización alrededor del continente, esto permitió entender mejor a los yoma se descubrió que los yoma rubios de ojos plateados eran en realidad el resultado de la cruza de un humano y un yoma fingiendo ser humano, esto comenzó una fuerte discriminación hacia le gente rubia pues se pensó que el cabello rubio era signo de tener sangre de yoma, sin embargo esto le dio a la organización lo que necesitaban pues los mitad yoma eran tan poderosos que para derribar a uno solo necesitaban sacrificar a 100 hombres o mas y había unos que eran tan poderosos que a pesar de lanzarles un ejército no eran vencidos, así que decidieron obtener a todos los bebes mitad yoma que pudieran para entrenarlos y así tener un ejército más poderoso, a muchos dentro de la organización no estuvieron de acuerdo, así que la organización se dividió en 3 facciones con diferentes metas

1 Los cruzados; ellos seguirían usando soldados entrenados y nunca admitirían la sangre maldita de los yoma en sus filas y terminaron sirviendo al clero, ellos siempre llevaban con orgullo sus armaduras con los emblemas de la iglesia.

2 Los caballeros de plata; este grupo tomaba bajo su protección a personas con sangre de yoma para entrenarlos y que cazaran a los yoma con sus grandes poderes, ellos eran mercenarios, estos guerreros vestían elegantes trajes de cuero blanco con una ligera armadura plateada.

3 Los alquimistas; Este grupo se caracterizo por realizar bizarros experimentos implantando sangre y carne de yoma en seres humanos normales para crear híbridos artificiales entre humano y yoma, este grupo también era mercenario sin embargo a diferencia de los otros 2 grupos ellos no solo cazaban yoma también usaban a sus guerreros para cazar criminales comunes para tomar la recompensa, también se sabía que este grupo también reclutaba personas con sangre de yoma en sus filas, se sabía que esta facción estaba liderada por un grupo de hombres que deseaban ser inmortales y almacenar tanto poder y riqueza como fuese posible, también se sabía que de sus experimentos en animales con sangre y carne de yoma implantados ha beses surgían monstruos peores que los yoma y que la mayoría de los mitad yoma. Los guerreros de esta facción vestían de negro con capuchas negras estos parecían sombras y eran temidos.

Con el tiempo el continente siguió avanzando mientras estos 3 grupos ganaban poder y reputación sin embargo en una ocasión estos grupos tuvieron una guerra entre sí a causa de la guerra Isley el mejor de los caballeros de plata y Luciela el peor de los experimentos de los alquimistas se salieron de control y acabaron con todo a su alrededor y cada uno se fue por su lado sin pelear con el otro claro que nadie se entero de estos, los cruzados fueron totalmente masacrados mientras que las otras 2 facciones prefirieron guardar el secreto, con el tiempo una joven caballero de plata también se enloqueció ella era Ripful junto con Isley y con Luciela fueron conocidos como las bestias de los abismos los más fuertes yoma con quien nadie podía meterse y vivir.

A un continente de distancia prácticamente otro mundo se vivía una historia totalmente distinta, un poderoso ser nacido de la esencia de la naturaleza causaba gran destrucción a su paso este era conocido como el 10 colas sin embargo un hombre conocido como el sabio de los 6 caminos logro sellarlo en su interior y así salvo al mundo de la destrucción, sin embargo el hombre sabia que a su muerte el 10 colas volvería a ser libre así que viajo por su continente enseñando a todo el que pudiera su arte en el cual aprovechaba las energías físicas y espirituales para lograr grandes cosas, además de que se estableció y fundó el clan Senju para que a su muerte la gente pudiera vivir en paz, en su lecho de muerte nombro sucesor a su segundo hijo y dividió al 10 colas en 9 diferentes entidades mucho menos poderosas que serian las bestias de cola, sin embargo todo su trabajo fue en vano quienes aprendieron su arte se volvieron mercenarios y soldados que usaban sus poderes para la guerra, su hijo mayor y su segundo hijo se mataron entre sí por envidia y odio dejando atrás 2 clanes el Uchiha y el Senju como mortales enemigos, el arte sabio consistía en manipular una energía interna llamada chacra, a este arte con el tiempo se le llego a conocer como ninjutsu y a sus usuarios ninja, así empezó la era ninja una era de guerra y odio.

Siglos después.

En el continente de las organizaciones, en un castillo viejo que parece abandonado, en un salón interno en 5 tronos de piedra oscura 5 personas con mantos negros están sentados, lentamente una figura encapuchada con un manto negro se hace presente.

Los encapuchados de los tronos-Informa cuales son los resultados de la expedición, se han confirmado los rumores, como les fue a esos guerreros contra nuestros guerreros, que revelo el interrogatorio, la vivisección y la autopsia, tenemos un mercado viable.

El encapuchado- Como lo ordenen mis señores, en el continente ninja hemos encontrado una posición ideal para nuestra sede ahí, también hemos confirmado que los poderes de los ninja son reales y tan grandes como dicen los rumores, como se nos ordeno contratamos a unos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla para atacar un campamento con nuestros guerreros más recientes como resultado los ninjas fueron totalmente derrotados sin embargo hemos confirmado que un ninja nivel genin esta al mismo nivel que un cruzado de elite, un ninja nivel chunin no es tan fuerte ni rápido como un yoma regular pero aun así un chunin gracias a sus habilidades puede derrotar a un yoma regular mientras pelee de forma inteligente pues está arriba de los limites humanos normales aunque un chunin de alto nivel es igual de fuerte que un yoma regular además de ser mas hábil en batalla, mientras que los ninjas nivel jounin están al mismo nivel de poder que un hibrido de bajo nivel, algo que se debe destacar es que los yoma carecen de la suficiente habilidad como para aprovechar sus inmensas reservas de energía que si usaran correctamente serian buen oponente para los jounin ,sin embargo sus habilidades ilusorias de los ninja no funcionaron en nuestros guerreros debido a sus habilidades para detectar yoqui que también les permitió detectar chacra, de acuerdo al plan un ninja fue capturado e interrogado mientras se le aplicaba la vivisección, a las 3 horas empezó a rogar por su vida y contesto nuestras preguntas, sobre el chacra, el entrenamiento ninja, las aldeas ninja, los legendarios demonios del continente, en qué consiste el ninjtsu, el genjutsu, así como las invocaciones, posteriormente los cuerpos de todos los ninjas que contratamos incluyendo al que interrogamos se les aplico la disección, los estudios confirmaron la existencia de la red de chacra que hemos confirmado se origina por un rasgo genético que comparten todos en el continente con algunas variantes interesantes a las que se les llama rasgos sanguíneos, también sabemos que los demonios son reales y que de alguna manera son sellados dentro de seres humanos sin embargo solo hay 9 y no parecen capases de reproducirse, en cuanto a nuestro mercadeo la política actual busca el exterminio de las personas con rasgos sanguíneos por considerarlos menos que humanos, eso significa que la aldea de la niebla no nos contratara sin embargo nuestros guerreros serán muy codiciados en la durante la guerra.

Los encapuchados de negro en los tronos de piedra- Mientras que los cruzados y los caballeros de plata siguen con la tonta creencia de que nuestro continente es el único en el mundo nosotros nos expandimos, experimentaremos con huérfanos con red de chacra sin duda obtendremos grandes resultados además podemos soltar yoma en el continente, el resultado de un yoma y una mujer con red de chacra sin duda sería interesante. Debemos sacar el máximo provecho de la guerra y extender nuestra influencia.

Unos meses después.

En una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja específicamente en la aldea de la hoja, todos estaba en ruinas el zorro de 9 colas ataco la aldea matando a muchos civiles y ninjas, el cuarto hokage líder y héroe de la aldea de la hoja para salvar a la aldea se enfrento al zorro en un duelo mortal, logro detener al zorro sin embargo no pudo sobrevivir a la batalla, esto fue lo único que supo la gente de la aldea de la hoja lo que la gente no supo fue que el zorro de 9 colas fue sellado en el interior de un bebe recién nacido su nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

13 años después…

En la aldea de la hoja era un día normal o lo sería si el monte Hokage donde se esculpieron los rostros de los Hokage los lideres y héroes de la aldea no hubiera sido pintado de forma ridícula ofendiendo la memoria de los Hokage, en eso un niño rubio con ojos azules de piel blanca con un, tono regular y con 3 marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes, usaba unos goggles azules en la frente, camisa negra, pantalones naranja, sandalias azules con lo que parecía ser una chamarra naranja atada alrededor de la cintura corría con unos cubos de pintura en sus manos, era perseguido por 2 hombres que vestían pantalones y comisas de manga larga de color azul oscuro, ambos llevaban chalecos verdes con bolsillos y que parecían blindados, se en la frente llevaban una bandana con el emblema de la aldea de la hoja, 3 detalles que resaltaban en el uniforme eran que en la espalda y en los hombros había un logo de espiral roja, en una de sus piernas había una bolsa rectangular sujetado por vendas este era para llevar armas y que atrás en su cadera estaba atada una bolsa café grande similar a un monedero pero su función también era llevar armas.

Los hombres en uniforme-(Tono furioso) ¡Naruto esta vez si te pasaste pagaras por esto!

Naruto- (Siendo insolente) Mediocres, perdedores me envidian porque nadie más tiene las agallas de hacer lo que yo ago.

Repentinamente Naruto choca contra un hombre joven que viste el mismo uniforme que esos hombres, el tiene una cicatriz de arma blanca en su rostro que pasa por su nariz, su cabello castaño lo lleva cola de caballo corta que termina en unos pelos parados, si piel es clara y sus ojos de color negro el es Iruka Umino

Iruka- Naruto.

Naruto- (con miedo en su vos) Iruka sensei…

Más tarde Naruto está atado y se encuentra en su salón de clases junto con sus compañeros de escuela mirándolo con desprecio, el salón tiene piso de madera, escritorios de madera para los estudiantes y paredes de piedra con un pizarrón verde al frente.

Iruka- Naruto cómo pudiste hacerle eso al monte Hokage.

Naruto simplemente voltea para otro lado

Iruka- Muy bien Naruto en castigo por haber faltado a clases solo para meterte en problemas todos repasaremos el jutsu de transformación.

Los demás estudiantes se molestaron y le dijeron comentarios desagradables a Naruto quien simplemente respondió.

Naruto- Como si me importara

De a uno por uno pasaron varios estudiantes, todos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, pasar al frente junto con su profesor juntar sus manos y mover sus dedos para hacer las posiciones de manos correctas, decir en vos alta ,jutsu de transformación, esto provocaba que se levantara una pequeña nube de humo la cual desaparecía y dejaba ver alado de Iruka una copia perfecta de, el que después volvía a ser uno de sus estudiantes, Naruto veía esto sin importarle quien pasara hasta que fue el turno de una niña muy especial.

Naruto- (Pensando: Es el turno de Sakura)

Sakura Haruno, vestía sandalias azules como todos los demás estudiantes, llevaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con diseños blancos, mangas cortas, apertura en las piernas y debajo del vestido pantalones cortos apretados, su piel es muy clara al grado de verse pálida, su cabellera es de un tono rubio claro además de ser muy larga y llegarle a la cintura, sus ojos son plateados y su rostro es simplemente perfecto muchos chicos la voltea haber pues su aspecto es muy exótico además de ser bella, sin embargo las chicas la miran con desagrado y comentan cosas desagradables.

Chicas celosas- Ahí está la chica, esa extranjera entrometida, sé que es una hija ilejitima por eso la abandonaron, ni siquiera es humana.

Estos comentarios realmente molestaban a Naruto quien estaba muy enamorado de Sakura no solo debido a su belleza sino también a que ella había sido abandonada por su familia que se negaba a reconocerla ya que era una hija ilegitima y muchos decían que su verdadero padre era un ogro que mato al esposo de su madre y la engendro haciéndose pasar por el esposo, era comúnmente llamada niña ogro, debido a que era marginada como Naruto a quien apodaban niño demonio o zorro ellos se hicieron buenos amigos aunque Sakura no correspondía el enamoramiento de Naruto. Sakura paso al frente e izo lo mismo que el resto había hecho se transformo en una copia de Iruka para después volver a su aspecto original y volver a su asiento.

Después paso otro estudiante que llamo la atención de toda la clase, Sasuke Uchiha, único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha uno de los más grandiosos clanes de los que se pudiera saber y el prodigio de su generación sus ojos y su cabello son de color negro, su cabello está arreglado hacia los lados su cabello esta en forma de puntas que caen a los lados detrás de su cabeza su cabello en puntas hace un pequeño flequillo, su piel es clara, viste una camisa azul de cuello alto que tiene detrás el emblema del clan Uchiha que es similar a una raqueta de tenis, usa pantalones cortos blancos en los brazos lleva calentadores blancos con correas azules que lleva desde antes del codo hasta las muñecas, viste sandalias azules y lleva vendadas las pantorrillas.

Todas las chicas se emocionan por Sasuke incluso Sakura, lo cual molesta a Naruto pues sabe que Sakura como todas las demás chicas están muy enamoradas de Sasuke quien ni siquiera las observa mostrando una actitud fría e indiferente hace lo mismo que los demás y las chicas lo aplauden mientras que los varones en la clase lo ven con molestia, pasan algunos estudiantes mas y al final Iruka llama a Naruto quien pasa al frente, hace posiciones de mano como el resto de sus compañeros.

Naruto- ¡Jutsu de transformación!

Naruto se transforma en una versión femenina de si mismo pero mayor y desnuda que se comporta de forma coqueta esto hace que el pobre de Iruka se caiga de espaldas mientras le chorrea de sangre la nariz y casi desmaye de la impresión mientras Naruto vuelve a su estado normal.

Naruto- (muy divertido) Caíste con mi jutsu sexi.

Iruka- (Molesto) ¡Naruto deja de hacer tonterías!

Más tarde vemos a Naruto en el monte Hokage limpiando el grafiti que izo en los monumentales rostros de piedra Hokage, la única diferencia de su aspecto es que su chamarra naranja la lleva puesta y esta tiene partes azules en los hombros asi como el símbolo del remolino rojo en su espalda, Cerca del esta Iruka.

Iruka- Naruto no te irás hasta que hayas limpiado todo el desastre que hiciste.

Naruto- (Con tono molesto) No me importa no es como si alguien me estuviera esperando en casa.

Iruka- (Suavizando su tono) Muy bien Naruto, que te parece si te invito algo de ramen después de que termines aquí.

Naruto se entusiasma ante la invitación de su maestro y trabaja más rápido con una sonrisa en el rostro, mas tarde ya entrada la noche Naruto e Iruka estaban en un puesto comiendo ramen Naruto se quito los goggles pero su cabello sigue estando parado en puntas.

Iruka- ¿Naruto porque le hiciste eso a los rostros Hokage? ¿Acaso no sabes quienes fueron?

Naruto- Por supuesto que lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe fueron lo mejor de lo mejor de su generación, ninjas que lideraron nuestra aldea y triunfaron sobre grandes desafíos, el más impresionante fue el cuarto Hokage que derroto al zorro de 9 colas y salvo la aldea.

Iruka- Entonces por qué lo hiciste.

Naruto- (Tono entusiasmado) Porque voy a superarlos a todos ellos deberás me convertiré en el mejor Hokage que haiga tenido esta aldea.

Al mismo tiempo en una sala de reuniones dentro de un edificio rojo un hombre ya anciano que viste túnicas rojas y blancas se sienta en una mesa este hombre es el 3 Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, en los demás lugares de la mesa varias personas que son líderes de clanes, jefes militares de la aldea y algunos comerciantes importantes.

Hokage- Consejo los he convocado para discutir un asunto de suma importancia que amenaza a nuestra aldea, para que nada sea omitido empezare desde el principio, hace 10 años aproximadamente en el país del agua donde se llevaba a cabo una guerra civil debido a las políticas de Mizukage de la aldea oculta de la niebla, repentinamente aparecieron guerreros de un clan desconocido que se caracterizan por ser de piel clara pálida, cabello rubio pálido, sus ojos plateados y vestir de negro, estos guerreros poseían grandes poderes debido a lo que se consideraba un rasgo sanguíneo sin embargo ellos no dominaban ningún ninjutsu o genjutsu, tampoco estaban entrenados en las artes del samurái, sin embargo de entre las armas que ellos usaban 2 armas muy inusuales llamaron la atención enormes espadas muy pesadas llamadas claymore, grandes ballestas que lanzan flechas muy grandes que parecen pequeñas lanzas con una gran fuerza que usaban con gran habilidad, se destacaron en la guerra civil debido a su gran fuerza y velocidad que se dice está al nivel de un ninja nivel jounin, se tienen reportes de que estos guerreros son capases de regenerar sus miembros mutilados como brazos o piernas, también se sabe que poseen criaturas abominables que solo pueden ser llamados monstruos que sueltan en el campo de batalla estas criaturas poseen niveles de chacra inmensos que compiten contra las bestias de cola y aparentemente estos guerreros no pueden controlarlas pues antes de soltarlas se aseguran de ningún aliado este cerca para que solo los enemigos sufran su furia se sabe que nunca intentan recapturar a estas bestias y no les importa si terminan atacando a alguien, durante la guerra civil se pusieron del lado de los rebeldes pero a cambio de que les entrenaran en las artes ninjas además de varios tratados que les darían una posición privilegiada en el país del agua, uno de estos guerreros una joven llamada Alicia fue quien derroto y mato al Mizukage con esta victoria los rebeldes ganaron la guerra civil gracias a estos guerreros conocidos como claymore obtuvieron un estatus privilegiado en el país del agua pues no solo son un clan con un privilegiado estatus en la aldea de la niebla una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja si no que también tienen un gran poder político y comercial en el país del agua, hoy en día estos guerreros han logrado convertirse en ninjas de muy alto nivel y prestigio, se sabe que son grandes maestros de las artes ninja especialmente en el arte de sellado esto les ayuda a controlar un poco a las bestias que usan a veces en batalla, el clan de las claymores no limitan sus acciones al país del agua han enviado grupos a varios países incluido el nuestro, estos grupos son caza recompensas que se han hecho de una reputación por ser implacables y nunca fallar cuando cazan a su objetivo, se sabe que los monstruos que dejaron sueltos durante la guerra civil siguen causando problemas en la actualidad en varios lugares del continente, también se sabe que un poco antes de que apareciera el clan de las claymore empezaron los ataques de ogros en el país del agua estos ataques actualmente son un problema para varios países incluso en las aldeas ninja se han dado casos, esta es la información que todo el mundo sabe sin embargo gracias a nuestras investigaciones hemos logrado averiguar que estos ogros tal como dicen los rumores son capases de robar la apariencia de sus víctimas y se alimentan de las entrañas de seres humanos, hemos confirmado que de la unión de estos ogros con los seres humanos nacen medios demonios hanyou me perese que es el termino apropiado, ahora sabemos que estos hanyou se caracterizan por ser e piel blanca pálida, cabello rubio muy claro pálido y tener ojos plateados como el clan de las claymore así como poseer enormes reservas de chacra y un desarrollo natural de grandes habilidades de combate, no nos queda más que afirmar que el clan de las claymore está compuesto por hanyou esto lo sabemos gracias a que hace tiempo cuando un ogro se infiltro en la aldea se comió a 3 personas antes de ser descubierto y derrotado por un miembro del clan Hyuga, este ogro mientras fingía ser humano tubo relaciones con la esposa del hombre cuya apariencia robo y engendro a una hija Sakura Haruno que tras algunos estudios de sangre confirmamos su relación con el ogro. Esta es una situación muy preocupante pues el balance de poder entre las aldeas ninja y los países ha cambiado drásticamente debido a estos sucesos sabemos que en la aldea del rayo el raikage logro sellar a uno de esos monstruos que el clan de las claymore suelta, dentro de un ninja logrando crear un nuevo sacrificio humano, esto ocurrió hace 3 años y se dice que el nuevo sacrificio humano ya es capaz de controlar a la criatura por completo también se sabe que han nacido niños hanyou en varias aldeas y son comprados por aldeas ninja a muy altos precios. Necesitamos tomar acciones o nos veremos superados por otras aldeas.

En esa sala se habla de cómo lograr aumentar el poder militar de la aldea de la hoja, se habla de cómo quedara repartido el poder político económico y militar dentro de la aldea, solo se busca lo que es conveniente para que los ricos y poderosos, sigan siendo ricos y poderosos el bienestar del pueblo o de las pequeñas victimas que queden en medio no es relevante.

**Notas de autor.**

**Últimamente he estado tratando de trabajar con varias historias a la vez por lo que hasta que agarre mi ritmo no estoy seguro de con qué frecuencia voy a estar publicando.**

**Otra cosa este capítulo sirve de introducción para que se den una idea de lo que quiero hacer con este fanfic, así que para aclarar en este fanfic me referiré a los que tienen adentro a las bestias de cola como sacrificios humanos para no usar la complicada palabra en japonés que significa lo mismo, en cuanto a los bijuu serán simplemente bestias de cola que es como se traduce bijuu, en cuanto al termino hanyou que sirve para referirse a los que son mitad demonios lo usare durante todo el fanfic por que me parece genial.**

**Aquí remplace a la Sakura canon por una hanyou por que el personaje de Sakura en el canon honestamente deja mucho que desear, sin embargo un ninja genio con un perfecto control de chacra y un intelecto muy por encima del promedio en perspectiva son elementos de un gran personaje así que estos elementos los tendrá mi Sakura hanyou para que sea una potencia a tener en cuenta, Sakura hanyou tendrá mucho de la Sakura canon sin embargo Sakura hanyou será todo lo que Sakura canon nunca pudo ser, pero para aclarar yo solo he visto el anime de Naruto shippuden hasta el capitulo 300 así que si alguien quiere informarme algo importante que no sepa y que debería saber lo agradecería**

**Para los lectores de mi otro fanfic NARUTO Y AQUELLOS QUE MATAN EL DESTINO en ese fanfic tengo la intención de destruir el canon a tal grado que mientras lo escribía nunca me pareció relevante saber cómo termina la serie en el canon.**

**En cuanto a la complicada historia de la organización y como se dividió en facciones en mi fanfic, me puse a pensar y sinceramente creo que si la organización hubiera sido fundada por las razones correctas su historia se habría desarrollado de esta forma.**

**Comentarios sugerencias se agradecen y mucho.**


	2. Capitulo 2 El primer desafio

**Nota del autor**

**No soy dueño de ninguna de la series aprovechadas para hace este fanfic, este es un trabajo de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 2 El primer desafío

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja, los estudiantes de la academia ninja todos sin falta estaban esperando el examen de graduación, entre ellos Naruto, al frente del salón, sentados en una mesa con varias bandanas ninja preparadas para ser entregadas estaban Iruka y otro maestro de la academia, vestía el uniforme estándar de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja como Iruca y otros ninjas, se diferenciaba principalmente por su cabello gris, pues como mucha gente tenía los ojos negros y era de piel clara él era Misuki.

Iruka- Muy bien todos hoy será el examen de graduación, de a uno por uno, por numero de lista pasen a hacer el jutsu de clones, si realizan correctamente esta técnica ustedes abran aprobado.

Naruto- (Pensando: Que suerte tengo, que bueno que Sakura me obligo a mejorar mi control de chacra hasta que me salió bien la técnica.)

Sakura- (Pensando: Hoy me convertiré en una verdadera ninja femenina, es decir una kunoichi, tal vez Sasuke se fije en mi si además de la más hermosa también soy la mejor, en cuanto a Naruto con todo el tiempo que dedique a ayudarlo con su control de chacra ¡más le vale que apruebe o ya sufrirá las consecuencias cha!)

Repentinamente Naruto siente un ligero escalofrió.

Los estudiantes pasan de a uno por uno y todos aprueban el examen incluso Naruto, mas tarde afuera de la academia podemos ver a todos los estudiantes siendo felicitados por sus padres excepto Sakura y Naruto, ellos ven con mucha envidia a esos chicos en eso deciden irse a comer ramen.

Iruka por su parte recuerda una conversación que tuvo con el Hokage.

Inicio del recuerdo

Iruka está de pie en frente del Hokage en su escritorio.

Hokage- Iruka, Naruto y Sakura te necesitan, la gente de la aldea no entiende que ellos son solo niños sin importar sus circunstancias, ellos han sido hechos a un lado, dime como te sentirías si te hicieran eso, la gente odia y teme a esos niños, en el caso de Sakura es una tragedia su propio clan es quien la echo a un lado y se asegura que todos la eviten, en el caso de Naruto esto no debería ser, cuando el cuarto Hokage sello el zorro en Naruto tenía le esperanza de que fuera visto como un héroe.

Iruka- ¿Cómo un héroe?

Hokage- Así es, al contener al zorro y todo su poder con su diminuto cuerpo Naruto salvo a la aldea, pero la gente no entiende esto, mucha gente piensa que Naruto será poseída por la bestia, otros creen que Naruto es la bestia, por ello Iruka necesito que entiendas a estos niños.

Fin del recuerdo.

En un puesto de ramen Sakura y Naruto disfrutan de un buen plato.

Naruto- Al fin soy un ninja de veras

Sakura- Si Naruto, nos graduamos igual que todos los demás, ahora ya tranquilízate.

Naruto- Es que ahora que soy ninja estoy más cerca de convertirme en Hokage, de veras.

Sakura- Naruto solo tú podrías tratar de convertirte en Hokage con las calificaciones que tienes.

Naruto- Eso no importa, al fin y al cabo hacer bien el jutsu es lo que cuenta.

Al día siguiente en un enorme edificio rojo en el centro de la aldea vemos a Naruto y a Sakura portando con orgullo sus bandanas ninja en la frente.

Hokage- Muy bien Sakura, todos tus papeles están en orden así que oficialmente eres una kunoichi de la hoja. Naruto, yo no pienso aceptar esto.

Naruto- ¿Por qué no?

Hokage- Porque tu foto no es aceptable, tu pintaste como un payaso y es difícil saber que eres tu el de la foto, esta identificaron es un papel oficial que usaras mucho y si se ve así no servirá.

Naruto- (Emberrinchado) Pues no la cambiare.

En eso Sakura golpea a Naruto, quien se arrodilla mientras se soba la cabeza.

Naruto- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura- (Irritada) Naruto, esa no es forma de hablarle al Hokage además te dije que hacer eso te causaría problemas y tu no me hiciste caso.

En eso entra un niño corriendo se notaba que era 3 menor que Naruto, bestia con una larga bufanda azul, vestía una especie de casco gris con una abertura por la que salía una mata de pelo, sus ojos eran negros, su cabello era marrón, llevaba una camisa amarilla con el emblema de la aldea de la hoja en color rojo, lleva pantalones grises y sandalias azules como los ninjas, llevaba un shuriken en su mano y se preparaba para lanzarlo mientras grita.

Niño que grita- Voy a vencerte viejo y luego me convertiré en hokage.

Mientras corre el niño se tropieza con su bufanda y se golpea su cara, sorprendentemente no se izo daño.

Enseguida entra un hombre vistiendo los pantalones y camisa reglamentarios del uniforme ninja, llevaba un pañuelo sobre su cabello, que al sobresalir se revelaba negro, llevaba una bandana ninja en la frente con el emblema de la aldea de la hoja, era de complexión delgada, su piel era blanca y llevaba lentes oscuros.

El hombre descrito- Honorable nieto

Niño que grita- Me tropecé, oye tu me hiciste tropezar.

El niño apunta a Naruto

Naruto- (molesto) a mí nadie me acusa de cosas que no hice.

Naruto sujeta al niño por su camisa y lo levanta entonces ese hombre que obviamente era un ninja y que entro buscando al niño hablo.

Ese ninja- Vándalo suelta al honorable nieto del honorable tercer hokage.

Naruto- (sorprendido) este enano es el nieto del hokage

Konohamaru- Y bien chico rudo (ahora que sabe quien soy se echara para atrás como todo el mundo)

Naruto- No mi importa si es tu abuela, de veras.

Naruto le pega en la cabeza al honorable nieto y lo noquea.

Sakura- ¡Naruto!

Sakura golpea a Naruto quien también termina noqueado.

Ese ninja- Son el zorro de 9 colas y la chica ogro.

Ese ninja voltea a ver a Sakura,

Sakura- (Pensando: ese hombre me mira, con esa mirada fría como todo el mundo)

Tercer hokage- Ebisu por favor llévate a mi nieto, ahora estoy atendiendo asuntos oficiales de la hoja y estas estorbando.

Ante esas palabras el ninja identificado como Ebisu se asusta, e inmediatamente se retira.

Más tarde Naruto se dirigía a comer ramen cuando noto que lo estaban siguiendo, volteo a ver y estaba el mismo niño de antes usando mal una manta de camuflaje, corrió y su pequeño perseguidor lo siguió, volvió a voltear y el niño volvió a húsar mal el camuflaje ya molesto.

Naruto- Ese es el peor disfraz en la historia de veras

El niño se quita el camuflaje y mira a Naruto con una sonrisa.

Konohamaru- Justo lo que esperaba, eres un talentoso ninja y por eso ahora tú serás mi sensei

Naruto- ¿Tu sensei?

Konohamaru- Así es con tu ayuda derrotare a mi abuelo y me volveré Hokage.

Naruto- Bien te enseñare un jutsu de mi propia invención.

Y así empieza una poco ortodoxa aventura, Naruto le pide a Konohamaru transformarse en una chica que estaba cerca de ellos, como resultado la mala transformación de Konohamaru fue una versión obesa y de rostro prácticamente deforme de la chica que al sentirse ofendida se desquito con Naruto y le pidió amablemente al honorable nieto que si quería transformarse en ella que la hiciera más bonita, posteriormente se metieron a una tienda a ver revistas no aptas para menores de edad por lo que Naruto sufrió la ira del dueño del local mientras que Konohamaru fue ignorado, mas tarde Naruto y Konohamaru transformados en versiones femeninas de sí mismos decidieron colarse a las aguas termales con las chicas, pero la transformación de Konohamaru aunque en bastante menor grado aun mantenía los fallos de su anterior intento de transformación, fueron sorprendido y mientras Naruto había recibido una buena golpiza a Konohamaru no le habían hecho nada.

Naruto- ¿Por qué solo a mí?

Konohamaru- Lo siento, es debido a que soy el nieto del Hokage.

Naruto- Konohamaru que traes con tu abuelo (ya notando que había gato encerrado)

Konohamaru- Cuando nací me pusieron el nombre de Konohamaru por la aldea para que fuera fácil de recordar pero nadie me llama así, para todo el mundo soy el honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage, a mi abuelo y su prestigio como ninja es lo único que ve la gente cuando me ve, es como si yo no existiera y ya estoy arto por eso quiero volverme Hokage para que la gente sepa quién soy.

Naruto entendía perfectamente esta situación, después de todo el quería volverse Hokage por situaciones muy similares aunque pocos lo apoyaran, en eso apareció Ebisu.

Ebisu- Los encontré, honorable nieto ya me he enterado de los enredos en los que te ha metido Naruto, tienes que alejarte de él o te volverá un delincuente.

Konohamaru- No es cierto me ha estado ayudando con mi entrenamiento

Ebisu- Honorable nieto yo soy un instructor de elite, capacitado para adiestrar a candidatos con el potencial de volverse Hokage como tú y Naruto es un paria ignorante no hay nada que pueda enseñarte.

Konohamaru- Y que es esto (Konohamaru ase una posición de manos reúne chacra y)

Se levanta una nube de humo y aparece una versión femenina adolescente de Konohamaru y muy bella que actúa muy seductoramente diciendo – Hola guapo

Ebisu- ¡HAAA! (se va de espaldas con el clásico sangrado nasal y se recupera rápidamente) honorable nieto volverás conmigo inmediatamente

Naruto- Déjalo en paz, (interponiéndose entre Ebisu y Konohamaru) por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño.

Ebisu- Muy bien, será como tú quieras pero quien lo va a lamentar eres tú, después de todo yo soy un jounin y tu ni siquiera eres aun un genin (decía en tono arrogante mientras se ponía en posición de combate con las piernas abiertas, brazos doblados con las manos enfrente como esperando a Naruto.)

Naruto ejecuto su jutsu e inmediatamente aparecieron muchas bellezas rubias muy parecidas a Naruto que aparentaban los 16 años y se abalanzaron sobre Ebisu que solo pudo gritar mientras perdía el equilibrio y esas chicas se le echaban encima, solo una era real y esa lo abraso mientras el resto lo rodeaba y de alguna forma el jounin se derroto solo dando un salto alto y caer muy fuerte en el suelo, sería una maniobra defensiva o solo actuó sin pensar, ni él lo sabe por el aturdimiento.

Konohamaru- Eso fue increíble jefe, aun me falta mucho

Naruto- Oye niño si quieres convertirte en Hokage, tendrás que dejar esos ataques al viejo, solo podrás ser Hokage si te ganas la confianza y la admiración de la gente y sobretodo tienes que vencerme. (Decía Naruto de forma enérgica y decidida)

Konohamaru- Quien te crees que eres para sermonearme, ya no serás mi instructor, a partir de ahora eres mi rival (decía aparentando enojo pero en realidad estaba my contento por haberse hecho amigo de alguien como Naruto y se fue)

Naruto y Konohamaru se van dejando al derrotado y humillado Ebisu olvidado

Más tarde Sakura está en su departamento pensando, su departamento es pequeño y humilde, no tiene demasiadas cosas, un ropero para su ropa, su cama con una almohada blanca y una colcha blanca, una pequeña mesa, un escritorio, todo de madera vieja, una estufa para cocinar y un baño, ella se recuesta sobre su cama mientras piensa en su vida en la aldea, recuerda que a ella la gente la ignora, recuerda como su propia madre la rechaza, también piensa en esos rumores de hanyou que se escuchan por todas partes, esos rumores describían personas como ella.

Sakura-(Triste y melancólica) (Pensando: ¿Hasta cuando tendré que soportar esto? Desde que recuerdo todos han dicho que soy un monstruo, que mi padre era un demonio ogro uni, mi familia me rechaza, la gente en la aldea me ignora, incluso algunos han tratado de hacerme daño, pero nunca he entendido ¿Por qué ha Naruto lo tratan peor que a mí? Un borracho me dijo una vez que Naruto era el zorro de 9 colas renacido, demonios, nunca los he visto pero sé que son parte integral de mi vida y de mi sangre, actualmente hay muchos rumores sobre guerreros cuya descripción es muy parecida a la mía, ¿serán hanyou como yo?) En fin no sé que me depare el futuro, solo sé que voy a seguir mi camino ninja y afrontare todo lo que encuentre enfrente.

Sakura Haruno sabe que le esperan muchos retos en su vida pero no le importa ella los afrontara y descubrirá los secretos detrás de los guerreros de ojos plateados.

Al día siguiente en la academia ninja todos estaban muy emocionados, hoy serian ninjas, los jóvenes estudiantes platicaban entre sí, Sakura estaba sentada en un rincón con otras chicas, Naruto está en su escritorio muy feliz por haber pasado, Sasuke repentinamente entra en el salón y se sienta en un puesto vacio alado de Naruto, inmediatamente todas las fangirls rodearon al Uchiha y se ponían a saludarlo.

Sakura- Naruto, levántate para que pueda sentarme junto a Sasuke, por favor.

A Naruto esto no le agradaba, Sakura al menos lo pidió educadamente, el resto se lo ordenaba y gritaban tonterías.

Naruto se subió al escritorio, se acomodo con las rodillas dobladas para ver a Sasuke frente a frente, estos jóvenes ninjas no se agradaban, entonces accidentalmente un chico empuja a Naruto, todos en la clase están perplejos, Naruto y Sasuke se están besando, todos los chicos ven con mucha rareza esto, otros se están riendo, las chicas están muy enojadas y atacan al Naruto al grito de.

YO DEBIA SER EL PRIMER BESO DE SASUKE NO TU

Después de un rato empieza la clase Iruka está viendo con cariño a sus estudiantes, en eso observa a un golpeado Naruto en su pupitre.

Iruka- (Feliz e imaginándose que Naruto izo una travesura) Muy bien hoy todos son ninjas así que serán asignados en equipos de 3 liderados por un jounin sensei, a continuación daré la lista de equipos.

Sasuke- (Pensando: Equipos, solo aran que me retrase)

Sakura-(Pensando: Ojala me toque con Sasuke así tendré todo el tiempo que necesito para conquistarlo, aunque no me molestaría hacer equipo con Naruto.

Naruto-(Pensando: Bien me gustaría hacer equipo con Sakura, el otro no me importa mientras no sea Sasuke)

Iruka anuncio los nombres de los equipos.

Iruka- Equipo 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Esto emociono a Sakura y molesto a Naruto, después de que Iruka anuncio a los equipos los jounin sensei empezaron a llegar para recoger a sus equipos, mas tarde el recién nombrado equipo 7 estaba en su salón esperando a su sensei, el cual no había llegado después de 3 horas de la hora que se suponía llegaría. Naruto cansado de esperar se puso a hacer travesuras, acomodo un borrador en la puerta entreabierta para que cuando su sensei entrara le callera el borrador en la cabeza.

Sakura- Naruto no hagas eso el sensei se va a molestar, además nuestro sensei es un jounin un ninja de elite de ninguna manera va caer con eso.

En eso entra un hombre portando el uniforme ninja oficial de la hoja, sus principales características son; su cabello plateado que esta despeinado y parado, su banda ninja esta acomodada sobre su ojo ocultando parte de su rostro, utiliza una máscara que cubre su boca, su nariz y sus mejillas, la única parte de su rostro que es visible es su ojo derecho el cual es negro. Sorprendentemente el jounin si cayó en la broma de Naruto quien empieza a reírse mientras Sakura se disculpa, Sasuke ve a su nuevo jounin sensei como si fuera un perdedor.

El jounin sensei- (Tono neutral) Mi primera impresión de este equipo es que, no puedo creer que en verdad semejante grupo de niños mimados e ineptos lograran graduarse, en fin vallan a la terraza ahí hablaremos.

El jounin se desvanece en un remolino de hojas mientras sus estudiantes suben por las escaleras, en unos 5 minutos el equipo 7 haya a su sensei en la terraza apoyado en una pared, los jóvenes ninjas se sientan en el suelo y esperan a que su maestro hable.

Jounin- (Tono tranquilo) Muy bien hoy empezamos a trabajar como equipo así que quiero que se presenten.

Naruto- Disculpe que quiere decir con que nos presentemos.

Jounin sensei- Nada complicado, solo quiero me digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sus sueños para el futuro, nada complicado.

Naruto- Usted primero, ponga el ejemplo

Kakashi- Muy bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, lo que me gusta y lo que me disgusta, no les quiero hablar de eso, mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos, en cuanto a mis sueños para el futuro realmente nunca he pensado en ello, muy bien es su turno.

Naruto y Sakura- (Pensando: Eso fue totalmente inútil, solo nos dijo su nombre)

Naruto- (Con su habitual entusiasmo) Bien yo comenzare, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de veras, me gusta el ramen, de hecho me gusta comer diferentes tipos de ramen para compararlos, también me gusta pasar el tiempo con Iruka sensei y Sakura, lo que no me gusta son los minutos que tarde el ramen y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor Hokage en la historia de la aldea de la hoja, así la gente empezara a respetarme y tratarme como a alguien importante.

Kakashi-(Pensando: Creció de forma peculiar)

Sakura- Muy bien ahora voy yo, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis pasatiempos son, leer, entrenar y hacer cosas de chicas, el chico que me gusta es Sasuke y mis sueños para el futuro son, casarme con Sasuke y mi otro sueño para el futuro es llegar a un puesto alto en la aldea de la hoja, lo que no me gusta es la forma en que la gente me hace a un lado.

Kakashi-(Pensando: una fangirl, pero una que no descuida su entrenamiento, curiosa) Es tu turno (voltea a ver a Sasuke)

Sasuke- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, a mi no me gusta nada especialmente y me desagradan muchas cosas, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño por que se hará realidad, restaurare mi clan y asesinare a cierta persona en especial.

Kakashi- Interesante.

Naruto- (Pensando: Eso fue espeluznante, solo espero que no esté hablando de mí.)

Sakura- (Sasuke es tan genial)

Kakashi- Muy bien eso fue muy interesante, todos son diferentes y tienen diferentes puntos de vista y tienen diferentes habilidades, ahora escuchen lo primero que aremos como equipo será un examen de supervivencia.

Naruto- (Haciendo un berrinche) Porque, se supone que ya somos ninjas por que no podemos hacer una misión real.

Kakashi- Este examen es muy importante Naruto, es de los que apruebas o te regresas, es decir aquellos que no pasen serán regresados a la academia.

Esto sorprendió a los jóvenes ninja

Naruto- Un momento, eso no es justo nos costó mucho aprobar la academia ninja, como puede decirnos que nos va a regresar.

Kakashi- Cada año solo hay 9 vacantes para genin el resto sera regresado a la academia, así ha sido cada año sin excepciones el examen de la academia solo era para filtrar a quienes merecían la oportunidad de ser genin, muy bien mañana vallan temprano al campo de entrenamiento 10 y una cosa más, no desayunen, o vomitaran.

Al día siguiente los 3 jóvenes ninja están en un campo de entrenamiento esperando a su sensei, el campo de entrenamiento es un lugar con pasto, 3 postes de madera, hay algunos árboles en los alrededores y un rio fluye cerca, también hay algunas rocas que se nota no son naturales por la forma en que fueron esculpidas, los jóvenes ninjas habían llegado a la hora citada, 3 horas después su sensei no había llegado.

Sakura- (Enojada) En que está pensando el sensei, que está haciendo que es tan importante para hacernos esperar, que hay de mi ni siquiera pude arreglarme bien por llegar temprano.

Naruto- Es verdad yo ni siquiera pude cambiarme los calzones o HAAA

Naruto ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase debido a que Sakura lo golpeo

Sakura- (Menos molesta que antes) Naruto ya te dije que no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas enfrente de mí.

Sasuke- (Pensando: Tan temprano y este par ya me está volviendo loco)

Repentinamente aparece Kakashi en la rama de un árbol.

Kakashi- Disculpen la tardanza, es que me tope con un gato negro y tuve que rodear el camino.

Sakura y Naruto: ¡MIENTES!

Kakashi- En fin es hora de iniciar el examen, (Kakashi saca de su bolsillo 2 cascabeles grises con curdas rojas) el examen se trata de conseguir uno de estos cascabeles, quien consiga un cascabel antes del tiempo límite de 3 horas aprueba, el resto se tendrá que regresar a la academia, como castigo adicional serán atados a uno de esos postes y verán como el resto comen los almuerzos que traje, ahora comiencen.

Inmediatamente Sasuke y Sakura se van por su cuenta para esconderse mientras Naruto se queda enfrente del sensei.

Naruto- Aquí y ahora usted contra mí.

Kakashi- Sabes a comparación de los demás tu eres un poco raro.

Naruto- ¡Lo único raro aquí es su corte de pelo!

Naruto inmediatamente se pone en posición de combate mientras Kakashi busca algo en la gran bolsa para armas trasera que lleva el uniforme ninja estándar

Kakashi- Primera lección, taijutsu: el arte de las técnicas físicas, combate mano a mano.

Naruto-(Pensando: porque busca un arma si habla de taijutsu)

Sorpresivamente Kakashi saca un libro naranja que en la portada tiene el dibujo de de un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer y empieza a leer.

Naruto- (Confundido y gritando) ¿Por qué se pone a leer?

Kakashi- Descuida con tus débiles ataques no importa mucho si estoy leyendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa tu no podrás dañarme así que no te preocupes.

Naruto enfadado por las palabras de su mentor se lanza al ataque, pero no importa qué clase de golpe o patada utilice, Kakashi la esquiva o bloquea, repentinamente Kakashi desaparece de forma sorpresiva dejando a Naruto sorprendido, Kakashi reaparece a espaldas de Naruto, esta de rodillas y hace una posición de manos.

Sasuke-(Pensando: ese es el signo del tigre, es para hacer jutsu de fuego, ese tipo no solo está jugando con Naruto, va a destruirlo.)

Sakura- (Asustada) Naruto corre

Kakashi- (Tono de vos agresivo y dominante) Demasiado tarde, arte ninja secreto de la aldea de la hoja MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR.

Naruto siente como su nuevo sensei usa sus dedos para atacarlo en su trasero y no puede evitar gritar y saltar como nunca antes en su vida, Naruto cae en el rio cercano.

Sakura- (Pensando: ¿me asuste por eso?)

Sasuke-(Pensando: solo lo empujo, esos 2 son solo un par de tontos)

Naruto estando sumergido en el lago y desde ahí lanza un par de shuriken que su sensei atrapa con mucha facilidad, Naruto sale del lago adolorido y humillado pero decidido a desquitarse, pero cuando voltea a ver el campo de entrenamiento no encuentra a su sensei, en eso puede ver un cascabel tirado en el suelo junto a un árbol.

Naruto- (Entusiasmado) ¡Qué suerte debí conseguirlo durante nuestra pelea ya aprobé de veras!

Naruto sale corriendo hacia el cascabel pero antes de que lo agarre, una trampa se activa y una soga oculta atrapa el pie de Naruto y el joven ninja es elevado por el sistema de la trampa, que colgando de su pie.

Naruto- Es una trampa.

Sasuke- (Pensando: claro que es una trampa, ese jounin no bajara la guardia aunque este peleando con un mediocre como Naruto)

Kakashi aparece repentinamente y recoge el cascabel.

Sakura- (Pensando: pobre Naruto el sensei solo lo está humillando, además esto no es justo como va un genin recién salido de la academia a ganarle a un ninja de elite, yo sola no podre hacer nada, necesito la ayuda de Naruto o de Sasuke, lo mejor sería que trabajemos los 3 y más tarde decidimos quienes se quedan con los cascabeles)

Repentinamente Sakura sale de su escondite y va hacia Naruto.

Sakura- Naruto, Sasuke, se que solo 2 de nosotros pueden aprobar pero aun así necesitamos trabajar todos juntos o los 3 reprobaremos, por favor trabajemos juntos, mas tarde decidimos quien se queda con los cascabeles.

Sakura arroja un kunai a la soga donde esta Naruto para liberar a su amigo, mientras ella cambia de dirección y se dirige hacia Kakashi para afrontarlo, sin embargo Naruto cae en una segunda trampa oculta por lo que queda colgando de una pierna otra vez mientras Sakura trata de pelear contra Kakashi, sin embargo no logra conectarle ningún ataque.

Sakura- ¡Naruto, Sasuke necesito su ayuda!

Kakashi intenta usar un genjutsu pero Sakura lo rompe inmediatamente, después Naruto logra sorprender a Kakashi y se agarra de su espalda paralizándolo, Sakura trata de agarrar un cascabel pero repentinamente en vez de Kakashi, Naruto esta sujetando un tronco.

En los arboles Sasuke observa.

Sasuke- (Pensando: sustitución es un jutsu que permite cambiar de lugares con un objeto inanimado, esta técnica es muy útil para escapar y contra atacar pues el enemigo esta distraído pensando que ataco a su enemigo)

Repentinamente Kakashi aparece cerca de Naruto y Sakura para inmovilizarlos con una cuerda de forma tan rápida que no pueden reaccionar.

Kakashi- Primero que nada Sakura, esa fue una idea sin embargo eso no fue suficiente.

Repentinamente varios shuriken y kunais le llegan a Kakashi por la espalda, pero resulta que estar armas solo se clavaron en un tronco.

Sasuke corre entre las ramas de los arboles.

Sasuke- (Pensando: El solo fingió bajar la guardia y yo caí en la trampa, ahora sabe donde me escondo y está detrás de mí)

Repentinamente Sasuke y Kakashi están frente a frente en un claro.

Sasuke- Yo no soy como Naruto ni como Sakura, yo soy diferente.

Kakashi- Eso dilo cuando tengas un cascabel y solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Naruto y Sakura cuando atacaron juntos?

Sasuke- Porque yo soy un Uchiha, soy un ninja de una clase superior, esos 2 son solo unos estorbos.

Sasuke rápidamente arrojo unos kunais que Kakashi esquivo, sin embargo los cuchillos ninja activaron una trampa oculta que desato el lanzamiento de varias armas filosas hacia donde estaba Kakashi quien logro esquivar las armas, pero inmediatamente apareció Sasuke enfrente del lanzándole una patada, Kakashi atrapo la pierna de Sasuke quien lanzo un puñetazo, Kakashi atrapo el puño pero Sasuke lanza una patada que Kakashi bloque e inmediatamente Sasuke dobla su cuerpo y trata de agarrar un cascabel, Sasuke logra tocar el cascabel pero Kakashi se aleja rápidamente.

Kakashi- (Pensando: Este chico es feroz no podre seguir leyendo mi libro)

Sasuke inmediatamente ase posiciones de manos y concentra su chacra.

Kakashi-(sorprendido) imposible ningún genin tiene suficiente chacra para realizar ese jutsu

Sasuke- ¡Bola de fuego!

Sorprendentemente Sasuke exhala una llamarada hacia Kakashi, las llamas estallan y al desvanecerse no hay ningún rastro de Kakashi.

Sasuke- (Sorprendido) Desapareció, por donde atacara

Sasuke voltea por diversas direcciones y arriba, repentinamente una mano sale de la tierra y sujeta la pierna de Sasuke, quien termina enterrado hasta el cuello, enfrente del esta Kakashi.

Kakashi- Ese fue el jutsu cazador de cabezas y tienes razón eres diferente de los otros, pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor, recuerda que la uña más grande siempre es la que quieren cortar primero.

Kakasi de desaparece y después llegan Naruto y Sakura que ayudan a Sasuke a salir.

Sakura- (Frustrada) Esto es imposible, el sensei es demasiado fuerte, no es justo, pero tal vez si los 3 trabajamos juntos podamos hacer algo.

Naruto- Pero solo hay 2 cascabeles.

Sakura- Después nos preocupamos por eso Naruto, si no trabajamos en equipo todos fallaremos

Sasuke- (Tono melancólico y agresivo) No, yo pude tocar un cascabel, la siguiente ves conseguiré uno, ustedes solo me estorbaran.

Naruto- (Enojado) Sasuke que tienes en la cabeza, Sakura tiene razón y trata de ayudarnos pero no, el gran Sasuke Uchiha el arrogante y creído numero 1 no necesita ayuda de nadie, pues tengo noticias no eres invencible el sensei te venció igual que a nosotros.

Sasuke-(Enojado) Naruto eres un fracaso, no te compares conmigo, yo no necesito el apoyo de unos mediocres como ustedes.

En eso escuchan a su sensei anunciando el final del examen, los 3 regresan a donde empezó el examen donde esta Kakashi esperándolos.

Kakashi- Tengo noticias que darles, después de evaluar su desempeño he decidido que solo Naruto y Sakura regresaran a la academia.

Naruto- (Desesperado) Eso no es justo.

Kakashi- Por supuesto que es justo, ustedes regresaran a la academia mientras que Sasuke será sacado permanentemente del programa ninja.

Esto dejo muy sorprendidos a los jóvenes ninja que no supieron cómo reaccionar o como responder, Sasuke ataco a Kakashi, sin embargo lo único que logro el Uchiha fue que Kakashi se sentara en su espalda mientras le pisa la cabeza.

Sakura- Oiga no puede pisar a Sasuke como si fuera un insecto.

Kakashi- (Enojado y autoritario) ¡Cállense! Tienes suerte de que te permita seguir, no abuses de tu suerte, ni siquiera entendieron de que se trataba el examen verdad, es algo tan vital, pero ni siquiera les cruzo por la cabeza, díganme porque creen que los pusimos en equipos de 3, un equipo de 3, porque creen que se organizo así el examen.

Naruto- (Algo confundido) No sé, yo no hice las reglas como voy a saber eso.

Sakura-(Perpleja) Trabajo en equipo, ese era el chiste.

Kakashi- (Enojado y autoritario aun) Exacto, tal vez te merezcas ser genin, en las misiones ninja las habilidades individuales son importantes, pero el trabajo en equipo es la clave, todo ninja entiende esto: cuando los individuos se ponen encima del equipo se conduce al fracaso. Sakura, por ti misma te diste cuente de que para completar el objetivo se necesitaba trabajar en equipo y trataste de unir a tus compañeros y lograste que Naruto te siguiera, también ayudaste a Sasuke, eso tiene mucho merito, Naruto tu entendiste el plan de Sakura y trataste de trabajar en equipo, pero tu Sasuke tú crees que los demás no te llegan ni a las rodillas, hiciste todo solo, no ayudaste a tus compañeros de equipo eres tan arrogante.

Sakura- Un momento usted organizo esto con 3 personas pero solo con 2 cascabeles, ¿Por qué nos puso a competir entre nosotros si debíamos trabajar en equipo?

Kakashi- Porque yo quería ponerlos unos contra otros, un genin debe tener un instinto para el trabajo en equipo, como el que tu mostraste Sakura, por ello tu y Naruto merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero Sasuke piensa como un niño mimado y no entiende el privilegio que es ser ninja.

Kakashi deja a Sasuke y se levanta, luego señala hacia una roca.

Kakashi- Ese es un memorial, en él están escritos los nombres de varios ninjas que fueron honrados como héroes por la aldea.

Sakura- (Triste) ¿Ese es un memorial para los que murieron en acción verdad?

Kakashi- Correcto otra vez Sakura, estos son héroes que dieron su vida por el bienestar de nuestra aldea, aquí están los nombres de todos de varios de mis amigos y familiares, muy bien les daré otra oportunidad, pero será más difícil, esta vez irán solo por un cascabel y tendrán solo una hora para quitármelo, Naruto, Sakura dejare que ustedes coman los almuerzos que traje pero no le den a Sasuke, no se lo merece, si lo hacen todos serán expulsados del programa ninja, yo hago aquí las reglas no me provoquen.

Kakashi saca 2 cajas con comida adentro, se las da a Naruto y Sakura, después amordaza a Sasuke a un tronco y desaparece.

Sakura- Sasuke prueba por favor.

Naruto- También puedes probar de la mía.

Sasuke- ¿Por qué hacen esto? Si el sensei los atrapa los reprobara.

Sakura- Si no comes no tendrás fuerzas y no serás efectivo, no quieres que te dejemos atrás verdad.

Naruto- Hasta yo me di cuenta de que el sensei nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara más trabajo de veras, sabes que solo estorbaras si no comes para reponer fuerzas.

Sasuke acepta la comida y pide que le den de comer en la boca debido a que está amarrado, repentinamente aparece Kakashi y con él una tormenta que parece ser producida por su chacra.

Kakashi- (su vos es imponente y furico) ¡Como se atreven! Les doy una segunda oportunidad y así me lo agradecen.

Naruto- (valiente) Pero usted dijo que debíamos trabajar juntos.

Sakura- le ayudamos por que los 3 somos uno.

Kakashi- (Tono tranquilo) Porque son uno, muy bien, entonces déjenme felicitarlos por aprobar, no me miren así, les explico, ustedes son el primer equipo que apruebo, todos los demás no eran capases de pensar por sí mismos y seguían todas mis órdenes al pie de la letra por lo que caían en todas mis trampas, en el mundo ninja quien rompe las reglas es basura, eso es cierto pero, quien abandona a un camarada es peor que la basura, oficialmente mañana empieza nuestra primera misión como equipo.

Los jóvenes ninjas sienten un gran respeto y admiración hacia su sensei, desatan a Sasuke y se van a sus casas a pensar.

Ese mismo día pero más tarde Misuki estaba furioso, maldecía y golpeaba los muros de su departamento con frustración.

Misuki- ¿Cómo pudo aprobar? Se supone que Kakashi ha reprobado sin falta a cada equipo al que ha examinado, ¡no es justo! Primero dejan que ese zorro vaya a la academia y ahora lo harán ninja, que no entienden que Naruto es el monstruo que ataco a la aldea hace años, además esa niña ogro también será ninja, ¡no lo permitiré! ¡Los asesinare! ¡Juro que asesinare a esas abominaciones!

Notas del autor

Al fin estoy publicando de nuevo y eso me alegra.

Comentarios opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidos

Y por cierto

**Están tratando de aprobar una ley conocida como la ley sopa que arruinara el Internet y cerraran todas las paginas que den información de forma gratuita, es decir Fanfiction será ilegal y la cerraran junto con otras páginas geniales y un montón de gente seremos criminales por meternos a esas páginas y correremos peligro de tener problemas legales así que por favor métanse a esta página**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**y únanse a la petición que puede detener la ley sopa, solo necesitamos que suficientes usuarios voten a favor de esta petición**


End file.
